


Pool Fun

by The_Twister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, One Shot, Pool Sex, leading on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: John goes on vacation in Texas and spends some quality time with someone as his dad is busy with other things.





	Pool Fun

The sun was beating down on John and he cursed his father for the horrid vacation spot that he had chosen out of all the other ones. The man had chosen Texas, of all the OTHER PLACES, it just had to be fucking Texas. Temperatures there would skyrocket to what he was not used to and he sighed deeply. “Why did you chose this place out of all the other places dad?” John sighed deeply as he frowned. He wasn’t happy.

“You have to learn a thing or two about culture son. Now stop being a fuss and go put on something more suitable for the heat.” John sighed to his father’s words as he went to go change out of the clothes that he was wearing before. He changed from his jeans to his shorts and out of his long sleeve green shirt, to his short sleeved white one with the ghost on it. John walked back to his dad who was on the bed for the hotel and he stared at the screen his dad was watching, as it was a channel for shopping.

“Why are you watching that?” He frowned and the TV was turned off.

“No reason. You ready to head to the pool? It’s inside and pretty nice.”

John paused before he went back into the room to change into swimming trunks. He looked to his dad and nodded as they journeyed to the pool as he saw his dad had his phone with him. He said nothing about it as they got to the pool and he soon jumped into it, splashing nearby people who were relaxing. There was a towel boy rushing about getting the women towels and John snickered, as he slipped under the water to swim around then come back up to splash the women again. He stopped after the second as he saw the towel boy better as his shitty sunglasses didn’t seem to block out that much of the sun. Who wore pointed sunglasses anyways? He frowned and watched the boy rush about before he went back to his swimming.

He actually stayed in there for a long time as the heat was too much and he knew he’d probably end up swimming the whole time. He kept an eye on the towel boy and it seemed he worked till the last person was out, and to be honest not that many people were swimming. Not even he was and he looked red. John wondered if he was hot as he swam over to him. “Hey!” He waved to him.

The other jumped and grabbed a towel to run over to him. “Do you need a towel man?” He asked as he realized they were the same age almost.

“No, just wanted to ask you a few questions is all!” John smiled and the other stood as he folded the towel then nodded to him. “What’s your name? I am John Egbert and I am sure my dad is here on a business trip. Now you.” John hung onto the side of the pool smiling as he looked up to Dave.

“The Dave Strider and I am a towel boy slash DJ.” He shifted on his feet. “Can I go now? I can get in trouble for talking to you. You know that right?” Dave mumbled and John shook his head until he was directed to the sign that stated:

**_No talking to the towel boy. It extends his hours and we’d rather not have that._ **

John frowned to the sign as he glanced to Dave who was looking away. “You’re not a DJ with those shitty sunglasses.” John mumbled before he swam away. Dave frowned and glared at the other before he went to stand by the towels he handed out. It hit nighttime and that was when John got out.

“You look like an old person.” Dave commented as he saw how John was flexing his wrinkled hands.

“And you’re not a DJ with those shitty ass anime glasses.” John retorted before he turned to leave with his dad.

It was a few more visits to the pool that week before John came with his own pair of sunglasses. The ones Ben Stiller wore in that one movie and he walked over to Dave. “I think if you work here. You might as well have the proper eye wear.” Dave looked at the sunglasses then snatched them from him.

“Are these what I think they are?” John shrugged before he turned to jump into the pool after pulling his shirt off. John was once again the only one in the pool, as Dave went to go take a quick break to slip the pointed shades away. He slipped on the other ones that John gave him and smirked, the nerd was right about them though. He did look like he belonged at the hotel now since he was wearing them.

He went back out and saw someone else in the pool, he didn’t know who but it was someone their age who was splashing John. They seemed to be friends but Dave wasn’t so sure as he saw John dunk their head under laughing. He watched John’s movements though, and how his hair got in his blue eyes.  He watched them wrestle in the water before he rushed over to the other who got out and handed him a towel. “Thanks chum!” The boy left as John was left.

“Oh look at this cool kid.” John smiled up to Dave who couldn’t help but blush. “Glad you like them. They were for you.” John beamed up to him as Dave felt his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster.

“Yeah thanks for them.” Dave smiled to that as John swam underwater for a bit. He stayed in a little longer until he got out and Dave gave him a towel.

“Thanks Dave!” John smiled as he hugged him and then left the pool area with his dad. A red tint stayed on Dave’s cheeks as he went home that day.

* * *

 The pool was empty for most of the day the day after Dave got his hug. He was almost sent home until John came without his dad. Then the manager became preoccupied with stuff and told Dave he could have a dip in the pool too. Something that rarely happened when Dave was on shifts as towel boy. John jumped in and zoomed up smiling as he saw Dave. “You coming in today?” A goofy smile was there as Dave nodded. “Don’t wear the glasses, where he signed at would surely get peeled off.” Dave nodded before slipping them off and his shirt then his pants that were over his swim trunks.

“Ready for me Egbert?” Dave smirked to the other and John nodded.

“Bring it Strider.” It was surprising for Dave not to have John marvel at his eyes but he jumped in and felt hands on him almost immediately. They splashed each other and soon rested on the stairs for a bit. “I am glad my dad convinced the manager to let you in with me.” Dave glanced at him.

“Why’d he go do that huh?” Dave teased as he turned towards John.

“Oh, well you know I wanted to swim with you and well… You’re…. Sort… Of cute?” John’s face was so red. He glanced away biting his lip causing Dave to smirk. Dave soon pulled him close as he kissed John’s cheek and mouthed at his throat.

“You think so John? You’re fucking adorable….” Dave whispered in his ear feeling the shudder run through John.

“You shouldn’t  do that Dave…” John’s voice got soft as he shifted and it seemed he was in Dave’s lap now. “We can’t do much in here.” John mumbled softly as he kissed Dave’s jaw. There was no reason to be subtle with each other anymore. John poured his eyes over Dave every time he got out of the pool and when he was in the pool. Dave watched John so much that he never looked away when John glanced to him, he’d just stare back to the other. Their looks to each other told their feelings for each other, more than friends they had been screaming and that is what John was shooting for.

“We should be able to do what we want.” Dave groaned as John straddled his lap and rubbed their growing erections together. “I bet your dad could get me a day of no duty, huh?” Dave bucked his hips up causing John to groan to the feeling.

John smiled and hummed as he looked at Dave. “Probably… Only if you kiss me.” The kiss was eager and deep as Dave kissed him. His hands settled on the others waist as he rolled up into John, rubbing their erections so shamelessly together as he kept kissing John. He slipped his tongue into the other inviting mouth and explored every crevice of it. His fingers glided down and massaged John’s ass, pulling his ass cheeks apart under the material. “Nnn Dave…” John moaned and Dave’s movements became more erratic as he slid his hands over John’s body. He was trying to memorize spots and see which ones got the other going as he rolled his hips up with a groan.

John moaned as he slipped his arms around Dave’s neck and Dave went to kiss his neck and to mark it. He didn’t care if John’s dad knew and it sure as hell seemed John didn’t fucking care either as he kept rolling his hips up into John. “God, I need you John.” Dave mumbled as he kept marking the others neck as he rolled up again.

John moaned more as he panted slightly as he looked down to Dave. He then looked up to see his dad who nodded and went inside the office. He noticed it was getting dark and no lights went on in the pool ever as no one was out that late. “Fuck me then Dave. J-Just fuck me.” John begged as he leaned down to kiss the surprised Dave who immediately kissed back. “I prepared myself before I slipped into the pool with you.” John mumbled into the kiss causing Dave to groan as he rolled up.

“Get something else.” Dave mumbled and immediately John slipped out and got the lotion he had brought. He handed it to Dave and went up a step and so did Dave. He undid John’s shorts and lubed his hand up before he slipped his hand into the wet shorts, to press a lubed up finger to the opening, causing John to moan as it went in easily.

“I told you.” John mumbled but had to admit that he never knew Dave’s fingers would feel this great. He felt the finger work inside of him until two was added then those were worked. He arched his back as they were curled into him with Dave’s name slipping off his lips. Soon the third was added and it had Dave aching to get out of his own swim trunks to fuck John senseless as he pumped the fingers in and out of him, curling them every so often.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll want me again and again.” Dave hadn’t notice the little smirk that floated to John’s lips at his words. John moaned out then groaned as the fingers slip out.

“D-Dave?” John mumbled softly before he felt something bigger at his opening. “O-Oh! Mmm Dave!” John moaned as Dave pushed himself slowly into John after he lubed his cock up. Dave groaned and leaned to kiss at John’s neck. “You feel so good D-Dave…!” John moaned out as Dave began to move now with John moving with him. “Fuck m-me yes….” John moaned out more as he closed his eyes.

Dave groaned as he kept thrusting up into John, trying to hit that sweet spot as he attacked the others neck. Letting his hands roam the others backside down to his ass to cup it as he fucked him harder. “D-Dave!!” John cried his name out with sudden passion as he moaned and clenched around Dave. Dave groaned out softly and he soon thrust a couple of more times into the other before coming into his heat.

Dave panted softly and as did John as he stayed on top of the other. “God t-that felt great.” Dave breathed out as he slid of John who groaned softly. Dave slipped his arms around John and kissed his forehead then his cheek then his neck. “Thank you John….”

John smiled slightly. “For what?” He laughed softly before Dave turned his face to make him face him.

“For talking to me and jumping in my life.” John was a bit startled to the words at first before he smiled to the other. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away.

“I am glad I am in your life also.” They swam for a little while afterwards and played pool games. It hadn’t last long though as John saw Dave get out by the demand of the manager then get fired. He hadn’t meant for it to happen but Dave collected his things and left. John went to get the towel that was set out for him before Dave left, catching the paper that had fell out with his number on it. A small smile slipped onto John’s features as he shook his head before going back to his room, slipping the paper into the trash.

* * *

 The rest of the week had gotten dull and by the time John was ready to leave, well his dad wasn’t. But they packed up anyways and went to the lobby to meet up with Jake. “Hey!” Jake smiled to John as he went over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. “Sorry ya guys had to stay here for more than a week. Not really my style of doing things is it?” He laughed uneasily. “You had fun though didn’t you?” Jake winked to John who nodded smiling.

“Let’s go yeah?” John smiled before they headed out to go to the car that was waiting for them.

“John!” John turned upon hearing his voice. His smile gong to a frown as he saw Dave. “Did you get my number?” John looked behind Dave to see the older man leaning against the truck. It had to be Dave’s father or something and he swallowed as he saw his own dad go to the car.

Jake saw the two then walked up to John wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned in and gave a deep full kiss to John on the lips before he glanced to Dave giving him a small smirk. “What did you need my boyfriend for?” A deep blush covered John’s cheeks as he glanced away.

“What’s this about?” Dave frowned and he glanced to John. “John, who is he?” He asked softly and went to walk towards him but John backed up.

“Jake is my boyfriend, Dave.” John told him. “He is more of less cool with my hook ups. And… You were just that.” John mumbled as he looked at him.

“I-I was falling for you.” Dave gritted his teeth. “I began to actually LIKE you!” He kept his voice even as he clenched his hands into fists. “And you mean to tell me that you were just PLAYING with me? What’s wrong with you?!”

“Why did you presume that I’d actually like you?” John retorted back and Dave blinked. “Did you think so because I gave you some glasses?” John rolled his eyes. “I’d be more cautious if I were you, Dave. That means anyone can get you around their fingers with just a gift. You could easily be turned into a slut just with gifts.” John made a face of disgust to him. “Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is wrong with you.” John mumbled before he turned to leave. Jake put his hand up to wave to Dave before walking behind John.

“You were a little harsh there John…” Jake mumbled and John glanced down.

“I had to kill all hopes Jake. That was the only way.” They settled into the car before he looked out the window to see Dave speaking to the man then being hugged. He looked away to Jake who had set his hand on his thigh.

“We’ll make it work John…” His voice was soft before he leaned in to kiss him. John kissed back only slightly as his mind wandered to Dave. Something really was wrong with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It was finished. Slowly getting back into this fandom but not too fast. Enjoy this weird stuff I wrote three years ago.


End file.
